Butterfly Effect
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: They're in their last year of High School, everything was going smooth until Kuroko entered his classroom and faced to faced his old love interest and old best friend Ogiwara Shigehiro. It would be a big mess if a certain red-head meets him, wouldn't it be? It's not like Kuroko'll hide the truth to Akashi…wait, will he? Sequel to Everlasting . 2 is UP! PlsREAD AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya, hiya, hiya, dear readers, reviewers and followers! It has been awhile, hasn't it?**

**Let me guess; some of you already thought that I'm not going to make a sequel anymore, didn't you?**

**Well, it's actually a gift from me to you. So, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

"**Butterfly Effect"**

**Summary: **_**They're in their last year of High School, everything was going smooth…until Kuroko entered his classroom and faced to faced his old love interest and old best friend Ogiwara Shigehiro. It would be a big mess if a certain red-head meets him, wouldn't it be? It's not like Kuroko'll hide the truth to Akashi…will he? Sequel to Everlasting Requiem. Please READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

Kuroko Tetsuya, phantom player of both Seirin Gakuen and Former Generation of Miracles, jolted awake when his alarm clock rang loudly beside his left ear. He quickly sat up and let his hand search for his clock. It rang for almost a minute before he got hold of it and turned it off. He placed it back on top of his bedside table and stretched his arms in the air. "It's morning already…?" He complained and looked outside his window. Yup, it _is _morning already since the sun rays are quite bright and warm against his room's cold ground and against his cooled skin.

He finished folding his blankets and was taking out his school clothes when there was a knock on his door. "Tetsu? You awake already? It's your first day in your last year in High School. Better not be late." He heard his brother, Takumi Kuroko, remind from before his room's door.

He slightly smiled at that, remembering how he just figured out that his brother had his other side. A side who had a brother complex, always clinging and wailing for his younger brother's attention when he wanted it. It was just like yesterday when his father was abusing them, bossing them around and mouthing them with harsh words; when his mother was so busy just like his father that she had no time for her sons; when his brother was so concentrated into being a perfect son that he abandoned his own brother in his times of need. It was just like yesterday when his meeting with the Generation of Miracle members changed a lot as his past haunted his again and he was abducted because of his past by his own father's best friend. It was all thanks to a certain red-head who loved and still love him, who protected him and stood beside him all this time.

_Sei-kun._

"Oi, Tetsu? Are you getting up or I'll need to kick this door open?" His brother called out again.

"I'm already awake since awhile ago, Onii-san, no need to break my door. I'll be downstairs after about fifteen to twenty minutes." He finally replied back and prepared his clothes, took a towel and headed inside his room's bathroom to take a bath.

After a ten minute bath, he put on Seirin's seniors' clothes and fixed his necktie before grabbing his bag and heading downstairs.

He placed his bag on the couch and strode to the dining room where his whole family was busily preparing breakfast. His mother was cooking; his father was preparing the utensils as his brother took out bottles of milk and poured water on cups of coffee on the table.

"Is Tetsu not ready yet?" Nuriko Kuroko, his mother, asked as she put another sunny side up on one plate of theirs.

"He said he'd be done after fifteen to twenty minutes." Takumi replied.

"Eighteen minutes already passed." Kazuhiko Kuroko, his father, pointed out with a slight frown.

He slightly smiled and raised his hand a little. "Um, good morning, I'm already here."

Everyone turned his head and blinked with wide eyes at him. "T-TETSUYA? How long have you been there?!"

"About two to three minutes now." He responded and sat on his seat, as the other three did the same.

Rustles and clatters of utensils were heard as Kuroko Family members started to eat their breakfast together, which was very rare to all of them. "So, it's the start of your last year in High School…" Kazuhiko mumbled.

He nodded. "Yes indeed. Time flied quite fast."

"So you only have few months left in playing basketball with Seirin Gakuen, then."

That fact saddened him as he nodded once again. "It's saddening, but it's the truth."

"I think winning the Nationals for three times are enough memories for all of you, Tetsuya." Takumi chided as he chuckled.

He suddenly recalled all of their teamworked victories and he couldn't help his smile. "Yes, I think those were enough. We probably should just guide the new and talented new members of the team, then."

"How is Akashi Seijuuro doing, by the way, Tetsu?" His mother mumbled with a sly smile on her face. Since the accident ended, she has been monitoring her son's and Akashi's relationship; and instead of being upset or disappointed—it's like she's pushing the two closer together than they already were.

"Mom…" He complained. "I think you just asked that a day ago."

She couldn't help chuckling with her younger son's pouting and embarrassed expression. "Oh, have I?"

Takumi glanced at his brother's expression and smirked a little before finally barging in his mother's schemes. "Ok, ok, enough with that, Mom. Our little Tetsuya might start crying and wailing, you don't want that, do you?"

"I don't cry or wail." Kuroko protested with a frown, which you don't usually see on his face.

Takumi raised his hands and chuckled a little more. "Alright, you don't."

Kuroko, feeling a little cornered as his father gave him a little smirk, as well, quickly finished the last bits of his food and stood up. "I'm going now, Mom, Dad, Oniisan."

He took his bag and headed to the front veranda to put on his shoes and went out of the house.

"Take care, Tetsuya." Takumi added behind him.

He turned and felt a little touched with how sincere and worried his brother's expression was. Takumi had seen enough pain, he had seen enough sufferings, he had endured enough as well; perhaps that's why he's still a little traumatized even if two years had already passed. He nodded. "Yes, take care to the three of you too." He responded and went out of the gate and began to walk towards Seirin Gakuen. He began to walk towards a new chapter of his life.

_**~LFMH021~**_

He placed his outdoor shoes inside his locker and put on his indoor shoes. He secured that his feet were properly in and closed his locker before grabbing his bag and headed towards the bulletin where one's section was usually posted. After seeing only few students that stood before it, he concluded that he might have arrived earlier than he planned.

He walked towards the bulletin and tiptoed to look for his name without being noticed by others like usual. He looked at Class C first and didn't find his name there, so he went to the lower sections and still didn't find his name, so he blinked and turned back to Class B and still didn't find his name.

_Don't say they even forgot about my name? Wait…can names possess misdirection?_

_No…that's impossible…or isn't it?_

He gulped a little and went to Class A and surprised himself upon finding his name on it. Why was he surprised? Maybe because of the fact that their school's students' sections were categorized depending on their grades and not 'first come, first serve' type of school. He double-checked the spelling of his name and the room it was in.

_I __**am **__in the first section…That's odd._

He looked for his 'light's' name next and found it just few names above his. He couldn't help smiling. Since they became schoolmates, they never got separated. They always wounded up in the same sections and ended up sitting either side by side or back and front. And as invisible as he usually was, even if he slept at times inside the room, the one who was always noticed was Kagami.

He nodded to himself and headed towards 3-Class A which was on the third floor of this building. Others complained on how tall and high their school building were, but if they looked at the positive side—it was just like an exercise to all of them with no fees needed.

He was panting when he arrived at the third floor of their building and stopped to take some rest before taking a deep breath and continued his walk towards their room. He held its' door's handle and slowly slid it to the left to open it when the phone in his pocket suddenly vibrated and rang wildly which greatly startled him.

He sighed in relief after he managed to take it out and finally answered it without looking at the ID Caller.

"Hello?" He started with a whisper and slid open his room's door.

"_Tetsuya?"_

His heart jumped a little with the familiar call and familiar voice on the other line and didn't notice his other classmates' – well, there are just five persons inside the classroom, so not like it mattered- gazes towards him. If not because of the door's noise, they wouldn't have noticed the phantom player's arrival. Nonetheless, Kuroko forgot all about them after hearing a certain red-head's voice.

"Yes, Sei-kun?" He replied and looked for vacant seat. After finding an asleep Kagami on few chairs away, he couldn't help smiling and quickly headed to the seat infront of his 'light' and placed his bag on the table's side.

"_I greatly apologize for not being able to come to school with you earlier. An urgent emergency suddenly emerged, and I was needed." _The red-head sincerely apologized.

He shook his head and headed towards the room's windows, still not noticing the presence of a dark-head just few meters away from him. He leaned against one windowsill and stared at the clear sky outside. "No, it's alright, Sei-kun. I understand your situation fully well, so no pressure." He mumbled.

"_Hm…Then shall I make it up for you?" _ Akashi whispered using his teasing tone which he only used towards the teal-head.

He gulped and tried to compose himself. "That's—"

"Kuroko?" a new yet at the same time familiar voice queried from beside him.

He blinked and turned his head. His eyes widened upon seeing the face of Ogiwara Shigehiro, his best friend when he was still in Elementary until his last year in Teiko. Under certain circumstances and events, the two needed to part and separate ways with sadness and anger in their hearts. When Ogiwara Shigehiro relocated, he gave the phantom player a black wristband, a memory of their friendship and requested him to continue playing basketball even if the dark-head, himself, would quit doing so. They had a deep friendship and it was ruined by Akashi…but Kuroko just couldn't get that mad to his former captain.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro…?" He replied with hesitancy.

The dark-head grinned then nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, but just call me 'Shige', Kuroko. Sheesh!"

"_Tetsuya!"_

Upon hearing a certain red-head's impatient call, he motioned for the dark-head to be quiet and quietly answered, "Yes, Sei-kun?"

"_Did something happen? Why did your line suddenly turned silent awhile ago?"_

"Uh, a classmate of mine asked me a big favor, so I need to give him some attention. Looks like we need to…pick our homeroom teacher up from the Faculty because he has a lot of things to bring for us…I'm sorry about that. Um, Sei-kun, will it be alright if I hang up now?"

He heard Akashi heave a long sigh then finally responded, _"Fine. I'll pick you up later. I'll just call or text you when I'm near."_

He nodded with a small smile. "Understood."

"_Goodbye. Enjoy."_

"Mm…Goodbye." He murmured.

And it was the redhead who hung up first. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Looks like I interrupted your conversation." The dark-head mumbled with an apologetic expression.

He closed his phone and placed it inside his pocket before shaking his head with his usual emotionless expression. "No, we were in the end of our conversation anyway. So, did you just happen to be here _today _or—"

"Once again, due to my Dad's work—we were needed to relocate here again. It's stupid to relocate and enter this school when it's already my last year as being a High School student, but anyway, from today onwards I'll be attending Seirin Gakuen and will be a Year 3- Section A's student. Wait, you study here too?"

He smiled inwardly with his old friend's never changing carefree attitude. "Yes, I've been studying here for three years now, Shige. I'm even part of its' basketball team."

"Isn't this the school which win last year and the two years ago's Winter Cups?" Ogiwara gasped.

He nodded. "It is."

"And you're one of the regulars?"

He nodded again.

"WOW~" The dark-head mumbled in awe as his dark eyes sparkled in delight. "That's so awesome."

"We're not really that great; maybe just lucky? And…you?"

Ogiwara grinned. "I'm playing basketball again since few months ago. I heard about Seirin's hardships and difficulties before they reached where they are and I was so inspired. If I knew you were part of it, I would have kept in touch of your games!"

"That's good to know. I thought you—"

"Yes," Ogiwara cut in and leaned against the windowsill as his hair got blown with the zephyr. "I had hated basketball, but as I heard about Seirin, about other basketball player's, and your inspirational memories and experiences…I thought: 'A lot of years have passed. Why can't you move on, Ogiwara Shigehiro? Stop moping and stand up! Stop being a coward!' And then, suddenly I was in a court, holding a basketball in hand and when I tried a three-pointer, it went it. That moment was so blissful; I couldn't help crying in joy. And here I am now."

Kuroko couldn't help the smile that visibly came out subconsciously on his lips. "That's…a relief. I thought you also hate me until now."

The dark-head blinked in confusion then turned his head towards his old best friend. He was about to scold him when he saw the planted sweet smile on the blue-head's lips and he didn't know why, but his heart started racing and his cheeks suddenly felt like they're melting by the heat. "I…uh…Kuroko, you idiot! I-I will never hate you!"

"But you didn't tell me that you would leave right after our last game against each other –even though I didn't play on the game because I needed rest—and you didn't even leave me your new number." Kuroko murmured, obviously quite accusing him.

Ogiwara mentally sweat-dropped. "Well, my father suddenly dragged me. The next day I woke up, all of our things were packed and _vroom _we already relocated. I never thought our separation would turn out to be that dramatic." He mumbled and then laughed humorlessly. "Seriously, Kuroko, I will never ever hate you. Let me tell you something, I actually like you."

Now, was that a confession?

Kuroko blinked. "I—"

And just right when he was about to ask the question that filled his mind, the bell rang and their new homeroom teacher arrived with his friendly yet intimidating aura.

"Later, Kuroko!" Ogiwara bade and quickly went to his seat.

He, as invisible as usual, walked normally towards his seat and sat before Kagami, who frowned at him. "You again?" The red-head demanded.

"You again?" He mimicked as he turned his head towards his 'shadow.'

Kagami grinned. "Kuroko, you bastard, when did you learn to answer me like that?"

He tried shaking off the hand that started ruffling and messing his hair. "Stop that, Kagami-kun. I'll shrink more. I'm already small, stop making me smaller, or are you just boasting about your height? And about your question, my answer would be since I met you." He responded and smiled a little in victory with Kagami's bewildered expression.

_**~LFMH021~**_

The ring of the bell was almost like the best thing they've heard since they entered their room since earlier. "Dismissal time!" Kagami yawned as he stretched his long arms in the air.

"No, Kagami-kun, it's called Basketball Time." Kuroko corrected right after he placed his scattered books and notebooks inside his school bag.

The red-head then grinned with his 'shadow''s proclamation. "Cannot argue with that."

When they took their bags, a hand grabbed the teal-head's wrist which startled him. He turned his head and found a wide-smiled Ogiwara Shigehiro behind him; bag in hands. "Will you mind if I check out your Basketball Team? I'm thinking of joining it."

He nodded. "I won't mind. Our teammates are great persons, so I'm sure they would welcome you from the bottom of their hearts."

"GREAT!" Ogiwara celebrated.

"Psst." The red-head beside him 'obviously' called out to him.

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"Who is he?" The other mumbled, suspicion obvious in his tone.

He glanced at his old best friend and quickly answered, "He's Ogiwara Shigehiro; my best friend when we were still in Primary School. He's the one we talked about before fighting off with Rakuzan when we were still first years."

Kagami inspected the dark-head and nodded in appreciation. "Ah, I see. So he's the one."

Startling him, Ogiwara held out a hand towards him. "Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kuroko's old best friend. How about you?"

"I'm Kuroko's current 'light', Kagami Taiga." The red-head replied.

"Ah, I heard a lot about you too in the Basketball Monthly Issues; just like Kuroko with the Generation of Miracles—you seven were considered monsters in the court!" The dark-head exclaimed.

Kagami grinned. "Um, yeah."

"Now, I'm more excited to learn more about Seirin Gakuen Basketball Club! Let's go!" Ogiwara exclaimed with enthusiasm and walked ahead of them.

When the latter was far enough to be not able to hear what Kagami was about to say, the red-head leaned his face closer to Kuroko's ear and whispered, "Does Akashi know about your encounter with him?"

He shook his head. "No, he doesn't."

Kagami's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?" He mumbled in exasperation. "Do you want to get killed?"

Kuroko's dead serious and dead-terrifying expression almost made Kagami's heart stop in fright. "No one's gonna get killed if we keep quiet about it, right?"

Kagami gulped and frowned at his partner. "You're seriously going to keep this as a secret?"

"Yes, well, I'll try to, as long as I can."

"B-But, why?"

Kuroko looked at the still-optimistic Ogiwara's back. "I think it'll be awkward if these two meet, besides I don't want Shige-kun to feel or remember any pain he felt the last time he entered a tournament against Teiko. As long as possible, I'll try to prevent them from meeting each other."

"_**Akashi-kun left a painful memory to Ogiwara-kun…" **_Words from Kuroko's story before replayed into Kagami's mind as he stared at the dark-head's back. "Well, if I were he, it would really be painful to see the person who caused me such a great pain before. Especially…someone who made me hate basketball."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"I'm ahead all of you now!" Ogiwara shouted as he stood before the gymnasium's door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Don't be late!" Riko Aida, Seirin Gakuen's Basketball Club coach scolded as she bade back to their new potential member.

"Looks like he would be a great help to this year's basketball club." Hyuuga Junpei, the former captain of Seirin's Basketball Club, who also just graduated few months from now, commented as he sat on the bench and wore his new school's uniform proudly.

"Mm-hm, he'll be a great help, a great help, indeed~!" Kiyoshi Teppei, the founder of Seirin Basketball Club, who also just graduated few months from now, agreed.

"Nyaa, I hope we'll be able to grab this year's Winter Cup trophy just like the last few years~" Koganei, another graduated senpai of theirs, purred.

"Don't worry, Koga. I'm sure they would, especially with us still supporting them." Izuki Shun, the owner of Eagle's Eye and a senpai of theirs, reassured as he nodded his head and wrote another pun he just thought after saying his monologue.

Mitobe Rinnosuke, the hook shooter who was also a member last year, smiled in agreement and nodded his head.

Tsuchida, with his closed eyes, gave a thumb up. "We'll never leave you, we'll do our best to support you as long as possible."

"Our senpais are so cool~" Some of the freshmen murmured in awe.

"It's so great to see them again! They're so supportive and kind!" Some second years mumbled.

"Our current senpais are great players too especially the greatest duo: Kagami-senpai and Kuroko-senpai!" Most of them whispered in joy.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro-senpai was so cool too! Waah, I'm so happy to join this club and school!" A bunch of new players celebrated.

Hearing such, the former and current senpais glanced at one another and smiled proudly at their continuous league.

As they called it a day, and the kouhais readied themselves, it was a routine for the current and former senpais to still stay and sit on the benches and have some quality time.

"So, that guy earlier was Shigehiro Ogiwara, the guy you told us about before huh…Well, Kuroko, as I remember he and Akashi has some kind of distance or grudge against each other…what would you do with that?" Hyuuga mumbled.

"I'm actually still not sure." Kuroko confessed as he played the wristbands around his wrists.

"I think you should tell him about Ogiwara, Kuroko. Just my suggestion." Izuki suggested.

Kagami snorted and glared at his 'shadow' then mumbled in annoyance, "I told him the same thing and he's reluctant."

"I'm sure both of them would accept it." Kiyoshi assured.

"Those two have high prides." Kuroko stated.

That silenced the others.

"But still!" Koga protested which startled the teal-head from his silence. "We just don't want to see our new member, and Akashi to—"

"New member and me? And who's that new member you're pertaining to, hn?" A new yet very familiar voice to all of the people in the benches, queried with curiosity and suspicion.

"Hello~ How was your first day, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi~?"

Another blue-head yawned and then sighed. "I'm tired. Can't we go home yet, Ryouta?" He complained.

A munch then a crunch were heard before a violet-head spoke, "Hi, Kuro-chin, Kagami-chin~ Want some potato chip and lollipops?"

They heard a rustle of wheels outside and then pants and lastly a green-head went beside the red-head. "Oha-Asa's horoscope for today said that Aquarius' day for today would be both wonderful and dangerous."

"Isn't that the Generation of Miracles?" One of the lower years gasped.

"It is, it is! So our senpais are close with them just like the Basketball Monthly said!" Another one exclaimed.

"Waah! They're so cool!"

Kagami crossed his arms. "What the hell are you five doing here again? Don't you have classes?"

"We had! But they already ended, so we came to pick you all up! Let's eat altogether at Magi Burger! My treat! I got bonus from my previous modeling!" The copycat, Kise Ryouta, enthusiastically responded.

"Stop changing the topic. What was about me and the new member of yours…and who's the new member of yours you were talking about?"

"It's nothing important." Hyuuga interjected.

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes' glare froze all of them on their ground, and they had no other choice but to look at Kuroko and beg for him to explain the truth.

_We're talking about Kuroko here, I'm sure he will tell the truth. He's a good boy after all, he—_

"It's just a freshman, Sei-kun. He is a great fan of yours and we don't want you to meet yet because we wanted to make a surprise to our kouhais. To be able to meet you personally and even talk and chat with the five of you, but you just ruined the surprise." Kuroko quickly filled in, his face as expressionless and emotionless as ever.

Those unexpected words out of the teal-head surprised and caught all of Seirin's members of guard.

_He lied…Kuroko just lied to Akashi!_

Now, those words also meant…damn and doom.

* * *

**A/N: O.O **

**And I posted this just when KNB Season 2 will be out after few hours in our country.**

**Hiya, guys! Missed me? **

**Here's you long-awaited sequel to 'Everlasting Requiem'! I hope you liked it too!**

**Please support my: ' Something Lost Will Never Return' and the upcoming: 'Broken Hearts'**

**Thank you and I beg your pardon for all the mistakes I've committed. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

Kuroko's stiffened on his seat when his phone vibrated on his pocket again for the third time this night.

"Tetsuya?" His seatmate, Akashi Seijuuro, queried in confusion.

He blinked and took out his phone out from his pocket and checked the reply Ogiwara just sent him.

**From: Shige-kun**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subj: Hmph! **

**Mess: You should have told me then I could have stayed and went there with you! T.T Kuroko, you meanie! I want to try eating at Magi Burger! **

"Looks like you're getting quite messages today, Tetsuya." Akashi commented, stood up and went behind the blue-head to peek. "Who might that be—"

Before he could even finish his confrontation, Kuroko closed his phone before him which surprised him.

_Shoot. _Kuroko thought in panic as Akashi's eyes filled with suspicion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, LFMH021 singing in! How are you? It has been awhile, ei?**

**Well, first and foremost, I want to inform you that there's a group named: 'LFMH Fanfictions' Currently there are only two members in the group, so I advice you to add yourself or invite yourself in, so you'll know when I've updated or when I will update. It's a also a group to know your reactions about my works, I need your opinions and suggestions, so I hope you'll coordinate with me. Thank you!**

* * *

"**Butterfly Effect"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Akashi's heterochromatic eyes' glare froze all of them on their ground, and they had no other choice but to look at Kuroko and beg for him to explain the truth._

We're talking about Kuroko here, I'm sure he will tell the truth. He's a good boy after all, he—

"_It's just a freshman, Sei-kun. He is a great fan of yours and we don't want you to meet yet because we wanted to make a surprise to our kouhais. To be able to meet you personally and even talk and chat with the five of you, but you just ruined the surprise." Kuroko quickly filled in, his face as expressionless and emotionless as ever._

_Those unexpected words out of the teal-head surprised and caught all of Seirin's members of guard. _

He lied…Kuroko just lied to Akashi!

_Now, those words also meant…damn and doom._

Akashi's eyes inspected Kuroko skeptically before turning his gaze towards the frozen Seirin regular members. "Hn. Is that so? Then why are these people frozen like statues?" He queried suspiciously and poked into Kagami's forehead, but got no reaction from the other red-head.

This time, it was Kuroko's turn to silently and unnoticeably glare at his current teammates and senpais. It was a terrifying gaze that raised goosebumps in their arms and which melted their frozenness. "Er, nope, that's not it." Hyuuga suddenly exclaimed.

"Kuroko told you the truth! It should be a surprise! And you should not know it until we're done planning!" Koganei added, a cold sweat dropped from his forehead.

And Akashi, as the owner of the Emperor's Eye didn't miss that single detail. "Then why do you, people, look so nervous?"

"We just finished practicing and geez, it's getting hotter because Summer is approaching! You cannot blame us for sweating!" Izuki complained softly and swayed his hand back and forth in a fake hand fan to relieve the stress that built up in him.

"Akashicchi, give them a break. We didn't come here to scold them like small little kids, right?" Kise mumbled with his usual grin.

Kagami frowned then looked at each member of member of the Generation of Miracles before them. "Now, that you've mentioned it; few months passed since you five visited Seirin altogether. Don't say there's another case we need to investigate, if that's how we'll put it."

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "We've come for a ridiculous reason and since Akashi told us to come, we had no other choice but to do so even if it was not from our own freewill." He explained in exasperation.

"What reason?" Kiyoshi, now curious, queried.

Murasakibara bit another piece of his potato chip and answered, "Hm…we're going to eat together in Magi Burger."

"HUH?" Kagami exclaimed. "What for?"

Akashi picked up Kuroko's scattered bag on the floor. "Can't we invite you for no reason or you just don't want to hang out with us, Kagami Taiga?" He demanded with such a straight face it send shudders through the dark red-head's spine. He turned towards the other regular members of Seirin. "Any of you complaining?"

They all gulped and frighteningly shook their heads. "No! No! We have no objections or questions! We'll come! We'll come!" They exclaimed at the same time and grabbed their bags in synchronization. "Let's go, what are you waiting for?"

"Hey, first years, be sure that the doors are locked when you leave." Kagami ordered and followed his other teammates. "Oi, wait up for me!" He grumbled and settled himself beside Murasakibara who was fighting with Midorima what to eat and not.

"They're so cool…" The freshmen and sophomores whispered and stared in awe at their senpais as they walked out of the school gates together with the well-known Generation of Miracles. Kise Ryouta, the ultimate perfect copycat of both Kaijo and GoM was grunting something towards the greatest all-arounded Aomine Daiki of both Touou and GoM, who was only answering him with vague answers. Midorima Shintarou, the Gom and Shuutoku's miracle three-point shooter was scolding the childish greatest High School Center Fielder, Murasakibara Atsushi of both Yosen and GoM. And lastly, Kuroko Tetsuya, GoM's sicth phantom player and Seirin's misdirection user, was chatting animatedly with the owner of the Emperor's Eye and the former tyrant captain of GoM and current captain of Rakuzan despite his height. Nevermind I mentioned that.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"So how were the new members of your team?" Akashi queried to start a conversation.

Kuroko mentally stiffened with the taboo topic, and he quickly erased the memories of Ogiwara Shigehiro from his mind. "They're alright. Everyone has a place for improvement. It was like we were seeing ourselves when we were still freshmen through their ways and consistent training."

"True, I felt the same earlier." Akashi whispered and glanced at the other through the corner of his eyes. The teal-head was not as lively as he usually was and the red-head suddenly felt anxious. "Tet—"

Akashi was cut off when Kuroko blinked in surprise when the phone inside his pocket vibrated loudly. He took it out and read the contents of the message.

**From: Ogiwara Shigehiro**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subj: Wrong idea. T.T **

**Mess: I should have stayed with you guys instead. There's no one home and all I got or dinner are three pieces of tempura. I'm gonna cry. I'm really ginna cry. Not only that I was told in my parents' letter that I need to guard the house until they arrive. I'm so lonely. I'm really gonna cry now? T.T**

**Where are you, anyway? Are you home already? Bring me some sushis, pretty please? –puppy eyes—**

The owner of Emperor's Eye didn't miss the small smile that appeared on his lover's lips which only he could draw out.

Kuroko started to type his reply and tried his best to hide unnoticeably his phone from the guy beside him's eyes.

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**To: Ogiwara Shigehiro**

**Subj: We're heading towards the now-famous-because-of-us Magi Burger**

**Mess: Some friends of ours visited us and invited us to hang out and eat there. So we're heading there now.**

After typing his response, he sent it and placed the phone back inside his pocket.

"Looks like you were enjoying being textmates with that friend of yours, huh, Tetsuya?" Akashi accused from beside him as the latter just stared emotionlessly at the straight path they chose.

The accusation stabbed Kuroko right from the back straight into his heart and he hesitantly gazed at his former captain, feeling guilty with how upset the red-head looked like. Akashi was not really the expressive type, but when he showed his true emotions—you would really feel guilty, that's why our phantom player was now panicking how to explain the situation.

At that same moment, his phone vibrated again inside his pants' pocket. He saw Akashi's eyes on him, so instead of looking at it, he ignored it and took a step closer towards the red-head. "What are you going to order, Sei-kun?"

He saw satisfaction and happiness light the other's eyes and the latter answered him with a light tone this time. "I don't know. What can you recommend me?"

"How about love, understanding and care?" He suggested.

He received a smirk as reply with his witty answer. "You really need to stop hanging out with Kagami Taiga. You're turning into a weird person. Don't worry, I will tell him, myself, to never teach you such ridiculous things again."

He nodded in appreciation. "I would really appreciate that, thank you."

"You know, you're beginning to learn to be sarcastic than usual, Tetsuya. I don't know if I should compliment you or scold you ab—" Once again, the red-head was cut off, not by a vibration this time, but a ringtone which was coming from his companion's phone. He glared at the innocent phone as the latter took it out and silently answered it.

"Hello?" Kuroko mumbled.

"_Kuroko, you meanie! Why aren't you answering my texts?! I already sent about five messages and you didn't reply! That's unfair! Unfair! Unfair!" _Ogiwara complained from the other line.

Kuroko sighed and glanced at the upset-once-again Akashi beside him who was glaring shamelessly at the innocent phone of his. He clutched it closer, so the red-head wouldn't hear whatever he was going to say. "I'm currently chatting with someone right now, so I really couldn't reply to your messages. I need to hang up now, I promise you, I would reply next time you would text…just can I hang up on you now?"

He could almost hear the blinking of his friend's eyes in confusion. _"Hm, fine. Just reply alright?"_

"Yes, yes, I understand." He reassured and clicked the 'End Call' Button.

"Who was that, Kurokocchi~?" The blonde just a meter behind him singsang.

He subconsciously glanced at his other basketball teammates accompanying them and gulped along with them and turned towards his former former teammates. "Just a friend of mine, he was asking questions about our assignment and I was smiling, because the way he texted me was hilarious. His every text was filled with the words: 'Haha' and right before he hung up, he laughed and used his 'Haha' once again. I just find him weird." He made up.

"That's the longest sentence I heard from Tetsu." Aomine commented, obviously amazed.

Koga blinked. "I heard him say a longer sentence before. Back before we were to fight against Rakuzan when Kuroko and Kagami were still freshmen; he told us a story and his every sentence was very long."

"Tetsu? Telling a story?" The dark blue-head repeated.

With a pocking hanging between his lips, Murasakibara looked up and tilted his head on one side. "What…story did Kuro-chin told 'ya?"

"Ah, was that the story about Ogi—"

And before Kagami could even finish his

"Let's go already or else we wouldn't have any seats left!" Kagami growled and ran ahead of them towards the not-so-far anymore FastFood Chain. A frustrated Akashi Seijuuro glaring at the freshmen –more like senior—duo of Seirin Gakuen.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi sat beside Kuroko and Kise and Aomine chose to sit infront of them. The others sat beside them and they all gathered in one long table. Every girl's eyes on them in admiration.

They weren't really chatting so much, neither were they sharing their different kind of orders to one another. They just sat there, eating like they've not eaten for a year, with silence.

"Wanna try some?" Kuroko offered as he slid his tray of food a little closer to Akashi. "It's pizza-flavored fries."

"Now, that's a flavor I've not tasted." Akashi mumbled and tried one. He hummed in appreciation and this time offered his order to Kuroko. "Instead of pork or beef, the meat used in this burger was chicken. I'll give one of mine since I ordered two." He stated and placed one burger on Kuroko's plate. The latter sipping his milk shake happily.

Kuroko's stiffened on his seat when his phone vibrated on his pocket again for the third time this night.

"Tetsuya?" His seatmate, Akashi Seijuuro, queried in confusion.

He blinked and took out his phone out from his pocket and checked the reply Ogiwara just sent him.

**From: Ogiwara Shigehiro**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subj: Hmph! **

**Mess: You should have told me then I could have stayed and went there with you! T.T Kuroko, you meanie! I want to try eating at Magi Burger! **

"Looks like you're getting quite messages today, Tetsuya." Akashi commented, stood up and went behind the blue-head to peek. "Who might that be—"

Before he could even finish his confrontation, Kuroko closed his phone before him which surprised him.

_Shoot. _Kuroko thought in panic as Akashi's eyes filled with suspicion.

He was readying himself for some interrogation, but all he got were clangs of the feet of his seatmate's chair and silence. A tense and terrifying silence which was released by Akashi.

Kuroko glared at his phone and turned it off before resuming eating the food which was almost tasteless for him. Is mind filled with worry of what would become of them of Akashi.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Waah! Daikicchi! Give me back my cellphone!" Kise whined from right behind them as he tried to grab his cellphone back from Aomine's grasp. "Waah! Daikicchi!"

"Ugh. Stop calling me Daikicchi. It makes me shiver. It sounds odd." Aomine complained and started browsing through the blonde's applications.

The copycat pouted and glared furiously at his partner. "But you were the one who ordered me to call you with your first name! Besides, why are you complaining now that we're already in our last year in High School! You should have told me since a long time ago! Fine, I'll call you Aomine, then."

Now, that threat just caught Aomine's attention. "Oi, I never said anything like that. All I am saying is stop putting –cchi in others' name—" He was cut off upon settling his eyes on something in the copycat's cellphone.

"…Dai—No, I mean, Aomine..?" Kise mumbled. "What's—"

"_Hello, Kise Ryouta-kun! I'm Hyuugo Haruka from Class C of Year 2. We've met each other before and we even chatted…I like you for two whole years now! I hope to hear your reply especially that our families are actually close when I asked about you from my mother." _Aomine read loudly. "Hyuugo Haruka, huh. Sounds like a cute girl. When did you answer her?" He accused with an arrogant smirk.

Kise's eyes widened. "No, I haven't!"

"So, you actually have a plan to do so anyway?" Aomine growled.

Since it was already late in the evening and they were all walking to the bus station, the path they took was the one not usually taken, there were not much people – just about two to three- around and no one really cared. "No, I don't!" Kise protested.

Aomine huffed and threw Kise's phone back at him. "I wonder about that."

Since the Seirin Basketball Club Members chose the other path for they still have to buy something in the town, only the Generation of Miracles were left together once again.

Everyone halted and turned to regard the panther and the cat as they silently glared at each other. Kise's eyes glimmered through the moon's light before they turned teary. "Fine! Think what you want! You're a meanie, Aomine! I hate you!" He yelled and turned the other way around. "I'm going home alone!"

Expectant eyes turned towards Aomine. "What?" The dark-head demanded.

"Won't you go after him?" Midorima queried in confusion.

Keeping his dignity in place, he crossed his arms. "No, why would I?"

"Because he's a model and there are a lot of girls chasing after him. And with that kind of face, he's easy to be target of maniacs. Cannot get rid of those kind of people, can we? Why am I saying these, not like you care, anyway—"

Aomine disappeared like bubbles in an instant as he ran after Kise who was now missing.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, and the latter glanced back at him in accident, but the latter quickly averted his gaze. "Let's go."

And Kuroko didn't like this kind of atmosphere at all, and it was all his fault.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko blinked in confusion as he stared at the surroundings the taxi stopped them at. "Um, Sei-kun, why are we going in your house?"

"Because I am doing so." Akashi declared and opened the gates, then the front door and the lights. The environment and surroundings that he saw few months ago still existed here.

Kuroko followed after his former captain and carefully removed his shoes and trailed behind him. "Sei—kun—Oomph!" He gasped as Akashi grabbed his left arm which made him drop his bag and found his lips devoured by the red-head's. "Nngg…" He moaned as Akashi pulled him towards the living room. "Mmnnnggghhh…." He gasped as the red-head dragged him towards the guest room and threw him n the bed. "Sei—Nnngghhh…" He was overwhelmed by how Akashi removed his uniform then pants and was followed by his socks and lastly his boxers. He laid there bare to his lover as Akashi, now, started to remove his clothing and threw them on the floor together with Kuroko's.

Kuroko frowned as Akashi went down from the bed and approached the door. He opened it widely and then went to the windows and opened them as well, before switching on the CCTV on a corner of the room and focused the lens on the bed where they were at.

"Sei-kun, what are you—"

Akashi went on top of him and smirked. "Tonight, you should be able to hold back your moans and gasps or else someone outside might hear you. And one more thing, I turned on the CCTV and it would be recording our activity, so have fun." He murmured and licked Kuroko earlobe.

"Nnngghhh…" He grunted and clenched his teeth.

"By the way, if you accidentally or subconsciously cry out my name, and cry or moan loudly, you'll be having asecond round afterwards. A hard, rough and torturing second round." Akashi threatened. "Ready?"

Akashi leaned over and slowly and carefully tasted every inch of Kuroko's lips as he kissed the blue-head passionately and even fought against the latter's own tongue. They devoured each other, and Kuroko bit down a moan which almost escaped his lips. "Ahh…" He whispered.

Akashi released his swollen lips and trailed light kissed from Kuroko's neck down to his chest and sucked onto a bud.

"Nnnghhhh…Yaahhh…Ahhh…" Kuroko moaned in whisper and covered his mouth with his arm.

"Uh-uh, that's prohibited." Akashi scolded and removed Kuroko's arm before placing them on top of the blue-eyed's head. Before resuming in sucking the other bud this time and let his teeth scraped onto the hardening nipple.

"Nnnghhh…Ahh…Ahh…Mmnnnn…"

This time, Akashi's lips reached his abdomen before moving downwards and his tender lips gently kissed the part just few centimeters above his erection. "S-Sei-kun…don't…"

And I couldn't elaborate anymore, because my imagination was starting to burst. With every penetration, he couldn't help gasping, especially with the friction and when the red-head hit his sweetspot. Being Akashi Seijuuro, who he really is, he found the technique to always hit the sweetspot and was succeeding the bet they just made.

"Ah! Ah! Ngghhh!" Kuroko moaned as Akashi slowly and roughly slide inside of him again.

Akashi separated the legs more widely and raised Kuroko hips by putting a folded cotton pillow just behind his hips. This raised Kuroko's hips without effort and the red-head knelt on the bed before thrusting deep into Kuroko, finding his sweet, sweet spot once again.

"Yaaaahhhh…." Kuroko groaned. "More…Ah…Faster…More…Harder…" He moaned and clutched oto the bed's sheets beside his head's pillow.

Akashi thrust deeper into him and harder this time which made the phantom player's hips arch. "Ahhh…Ahhh….Nnnghhhh….Ah. Ah! Nnnghhh! M…More…Sei-kun..Please…More…Harder….Harder please!"

With such a plea, Akashi penetrated him faster and harder that it almost torn Kuroko's ass apart. And in every thrust, the friction felt so amazing and additional to that, Akashi's tip always rocked deep into Kuroko's spot. The blue-head arched his head in pleasure and his shoulders shook in continuous bliss. "Ahhh…Ahhhh….Ahhh…More…Nnnghhh…Mmmmnnngg…Hnnnn…Yaa hhh…Yaaah…Ahhh…Sei-kun…Sei-kun…I'm…"

Akashi leaned his lips near Kuroko' ear and whispered huskily, "Tetsuya."

Such an erotic thing added to what Kuroko's feeling and sparks of silver flashed into his eyes as Akashi thrust into him as far, deep, hard, rough and fast he could do which made him shudder. "Aaaahhhh! Ah! Sei-kun! Sei-kun!" He moaned and climaxed.

Akashi smirked and leaned his lips against his lover's before thrusting deep once again inside him before finally climaxing inside. "Ahhh…" He whispered.

Keeping his word, Kuroko accepted the more torturous, rougher, faster, harder penetration Akashi did with him. He accepted it, not because of the bet, but because of the building tension in his body that no one could satisfy but this red-head with him.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise stared at his vibrating phone but did not bother to even reach for it. He ran fat as he could to get away from Aomine and he ended up going back home early. He did got back early, but he did get any sleep anyway.

Not because of Aomine's continuous calling, but because he just couldn't.

Even their home phone rang for once and through the answering machine, Aomine talked, "Is this really your answer, Kise? Silence? Is this it? I know I was at fault, but can't you get out of your house and meet me? Just meet me, damn it! You don't need to talk! Just listen to me! Kise, answer me after you've heard of this!"

After almost fifty missed calls, instead of a call, Kise received a text which broke his heart into pieces.

**To: Kise Ryouta**

**From: Aomine Daiki**

**Subj: Fine!**

**Mess: I've done everything I could, Kise. If you're just going to ignore me, then be it. Not like I care. I'm too lazy to even bother you again. Sorry to disturb your sleep, don't worry I will never do so again. Ever again. **

Kise silently wept as he clutched his phone near his chest.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Midorima re-read his partner current text messages. Takao Kazunari had not been with them for almost half a month now. For an unknown reason, the dark-head suddenly started hanging out with the lower years of their club than with him.

Even when it was just vacation, the last days of it were spent by him alone. One day, Takao suddenly stopped hanging out on his place.

Perhaps, since they fought about Midorima's ridiculous Oha-Asa's predictions. The drak-head was getting pissed with how dedicated Midorima was and confronted him. Midorima, as a tsundere, replied with him with his usual coldness and sharp tongue.

It was just maybe he went too far, too far that he even mentioned that he slipped and said that he didn't even request for Kami-sama to give him Takao. That he was not sure if the dark-head was a curse or a blessing.

Since they, they've drifted apart. They've drifted part from each other and it was Midorima's fault.

How would they be now? Especially when Midorima was never the type to say the word: 'Sorry.'

_**~LFMH021~**_

Murasakibara stared silently at the night sky filled with sparkling stars and suck onto his lollipop. "Muro-chin, I miss you." He whispered.

If only he was not so stubborn and prideful, the dark-head wouldn't have been angry with him. If only he restricted his words more.

"_**Atsushi, help me reach those books will you?" Himuro requested nicely.**_

_**Murasakibara pouted. "I don't wanna. I'm lazy."**_

"_**Come on, it'll only take a second." Himuro urged.**_

_**Murasakibara shook his head. "Don't wanna~"**_

_**Himuro sighed and turned towards him. "Atsushi, you should stop being so stubborn. It's annoying sometimes."**_

"_**Hmph!" He huffed. "You're not my mother, so why would I listen to you?"**_

"_**I'm your partner, Atsushi."**_

"_**But you still have no right to order me around. I can live without Muro-chin, so stop being so bossy." He complained.**_

_**He blinked when Himuro dropped in purpose the books he held on top of the table and smiled. "Fine. I understand. Then, I shall let you live independently from now on, shalln't I?" He queried. "Goodbye, then." He bade and left.**_

Since then the two has not spoken a word to each other.

And it made Murasakibara upset.

_**~LFMH021~**_

After about eight hours of sleep, Akashi sat up and stretched a little. "So, Tetsuya, who was that new member you were talking about earlier? Tell me his name." He challenged as he caressed the blue-head still lying on the bed. The blankets pooling around the area which was needed

The blue-head's eyes widened in shock; he quickly and fiercely sat up and shook his head. "NO, I CAN'T!" He shouted in exasperation and gasped upon realizing what he had just done.

"Tetsuya." Akashi murmured in a warning tone.

But he couldn't afford spilling his secret. Not when it was a secret to keep two important persons in his life from fighting. He held onto his silence and that only made the red-head more upset which led him to throw the vase on the sidetable against the wall and it broke into fragments on the tiled floor. He gulped in fright with how furious Akashi looked like. "Sei-kun."

"If only my Emperor Eye could read what others' are thinking, I already read yours since earlier. Do you think this is funny? Well, I'm so sorry, but it's not for me. Get dressed and leave after thirty minutes. If you couldn't trust me, I won't force you to do so." Akashi snarled, stood up and left the room with a matching slam of the door.

Kuroko went down of the bed started to put on his clothes he had yesterday with so much slowness, even he, himself, did not know when he would finish. Because in every movement of his, more tears dropped onto the floor. Tears he couldn't contain anymore.

After putting on his clothes after almost fifteen minutes, he took his bag and shouted an: 'I'll be going now!' to Akashi who was upstairs and who didn't reply him. The pain came back and he ran out of the house before he spill more tears infront of Akashi, himself.

Kuroko frowned when a car stopped beside him and from the driver's seat was his older brother. "Oi, Tetsuya, want a lift?" He offered.

He nodded and went inside the passenger' seat. "Let's head home, Oniisan."

"Huh? Don't you have classes?"

"I am not in the mood to go to class. I'm not feeling well. I'll just rest at home today." Kuroko mumbled.

Takumi blinked. "Alright."

The bespectacled older Kuroko just kept quiet when his younger brother began to silently weep beside him. His pain was all released right at the moment.

What would become of these four's relationship?

**A/N: Please join our group: 'LFMH Fanfiction' **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I hope you won't flame me.**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Where's Tetsuya?" Akashi demanded right after busted open the door of the gymnasium.

Riko looked up. "He already left."

"Huh? But I told him to wait for me." The red-head grunted.

"He left just few moments ago with his new friend." Kagami murmured.

And instead of annoyance, Akashi's eyes filled with anxiety and a little doubt. _Is he seriously cheating one me?_


End file.
